1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connector, and more particularly to a cable connector.
2. Description of Prior Art
Nowadays, many electrical products comprise a plurality of circuit boards disposed therein. A plurality of pins is disposed on each of the circuit boards for transmitting signals between two of the circuit boards. Cables are electrically connected to the pins of the two circuit boards to achieve the purpose of transmitting signals.
To assemble or disassemble the two of the circuit boards conveniently, a cable connector is employed. Currently, a conventional cable connector is composed of a male connector and a female connector. A male connector comprises an insulative base and a plurality of male terminals received in the insulative base. A female connector comprises an insulative base and a plurality of female terminals received in the insulative base. One end of each of the male terminals and one end of each of the female terminals are respectively connected to the circuit board by the cables. The other one end of each of the male terminals embeds in the other one end of each of the female terminals. As a result, the male connector and the female connector are electrically connected, and thus the two of the circuit boards are electrically connected.
Usually, plastics for manufacturing the insulative base of the male connector and plastics for manufacturing the female connector are designed to ensure the performance of the cable connector after the male connector embeds in the female connector. However, after the male connector and the female connector are attached and detached many times, the plastics are worn so that retention between the male connector and the female connector is decreased. Finally, the retention between the male connector and the female connector loses effectiveness. Accordingly, the male terminals and the female terminals cannot contact well with each other, and the performance of the cable connector is affected.
Thus, there is a need to provide an improved cable connector so that the male terminals and the female terminals contact well with each other to ensure the performance of the cable connector even if the male connector and the female connector are attached and detached many times.